The Heart of Three
by DreamTilEnd
Summary: New year for students in Hollywood Arts, which turns out love is the buzz but will some buzz die or some increase?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**My POV**

**Her face was beaming as she hits the doors of spontaneous school; Hollywood Arts. The school was back to its unique ways of making every student special. Dancers jump up and down the entrance as Tori took proud steps down the stairs and ran to her counselor. **

" **hey Lang" she smiled at him.**

" **hello Tori, welcome to a new semester" he smiled back.**

" **Thanks" she replied.**

**Still smiling, she starts to hear a piano and spins around finding her friend on his instrument.**

" **Andre!" she calls running to his direction.**

**She wraps her arms around him with a tight hug back from him.**

" **I miss you all summer" she says enthusiastic.**

**He chuckles " Me too."**

" **So" I said.**

" **So what" he replies.**

" **how was your summer" she asked.**

" **well my grandma had to get out of a tree" he said.**

" **how did she get up there" she asked. They were about to enter in Sikowitz classroom.**

" **well to be honest she said a squirrel was looking at her wrong so I think she was trying to hit the squirrel but squirrel wouldn't move so she'd called me to get rid of it. I tried to calm her down but I think when I left her out there again she went to fetch for the phone and call the police to come get rid of the squirrel."**

**Tori stared at him blankly " wow." **

" **okay so now I told you mine you have to tell me yours" he replies to her blank face.**

**She shook out it " oh, well our air conditioner broke down so it was quite the scorch. The worst thing about it was Trina kept using ice cubes to cool her off."**

" **how is that bad" he replied.**

" **she put them down her shirt and pants." she replies disgusted.**

**Andre makes a face at the unpleasant thought.**

" **then sneaks and put it back in the tray" Tori hollered.**

" **okay that's some nasty chiz."**

…**..**

**Everybody was buzzing about their summer , until the famous Sikowitz came through the window.**

" **Good Morning class and welcome to acting with Sikowitz " he greeted fixing his suit.**

**Everyone became silent when they saw the sight of Sikowitz wearing a suit.**

" **Um…Sikowitz why are you wearing a suit" Tori asked.**

" **Well you see Tori I wanted to do something different this year" he said.**

" **Oh"**

" **Is it bothering you guys that I'm wearing a strapping, expensive suit" he said to the class.**

**They all murmured about the question.**

" **I don't think its matter to us" Tori said.**

" **well it matters to me and that why I refuse to wear this suit" he ripped the suit off of him like it was put together using Velcro.**

" **now this is more like it" he said in his original clothes. He began to take bows and everyone applauded for him.**

" **okay so now I have your attention, We need to talk" he said a crucial tone.**

**Everyone stopped laughing and smiling and became quiet.**

**He eyed everyone's face and smiled widely" you guys are good."**

**He walked around **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**MY POV**

The gang was sitting at their usual table enjoying their company and talking about their summer.

" she threw a skillet at the squirrel?" Cat said feeling sorry for it.

" What's wrong with mustard on French fries" Tori said. She was arguing with jade." its awkward enough you're here, but doing something like that is just more gross than seeing you."

Tori let out a gasp " You know sometimes I wish you weren't here to be a pest."

" Do I look like I care ." Jade retorted. Tori looked annoyed and grabbed her things. "Where are you going?" Andre asked. Once Tori put her bag on her shoulder and gripped on her books she replied " Anywhere but here." she left hearing shouts from Jade " See yah Vega ! Don't let a locker knock you down!" Beck looked over at his girlfriend" what?"

* * *

><p>Tori had reach her next class,, passing through students, not able to see until<p>

BAM!

Tori was knocked down by the rush of noise with blurry vision, she didn't know what was helping her up back on her feet. Whatever it was she lay against it. It felt warm and cozy, Tori didn't know whether not she was in a dream or she landed in heaven.  
>As she felt it move, her vision became more settle to see the warm thing. She blinked a few times, finding a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes that made Tori wish she was dreaming.<p>

" Are you okay?" he asked tilting her directly on her feet.

" Oh yeah, I 'm fine. I can't get hit by no lockers." she walking clumsy until she got to feeling she was about to fall.

The boy quickly jump to action and catch her into an embrace" Are you sure you okay? "

Tori looked into his eyes again " you have pretty eyes."

The boy put on a charming smile " thank you."

" I gotta get to my class" Tori said breathless.

" Um, of course what class is that ?"

Tori rolled her head a bit " Chorus."

" hey, that my next class." he said in amazement.

He carefully took out his schedule while adjusting Tori. he unfold the paper and read it " room 2008."He looked around examine the halls and the doors that had numbers on them. He pull up Tori once more and had her arm wrap around his neck again. He started to trudge Tori around as he tried to follow the numbers to guide him to classroom. The numbers began to run all the way to the steps giving him the next direction.

He gave tori a push up on his body and haul her over his back like a sack of flour. Once he finally made up the steps with Tori, he put her down gently. he saw 2000 and went down the hall until he saw we was getting closer, he felt Tori move her head.

He halt for a moment " Are you awake?"

She fluttered her eyes once they widen from surprise " Um...Hi."

She stood herself up " What happen? " she saw the halls were empty.

" Well, you ran into me and crashed so I helped you up and took you to our class."

Tori tried to remember what she last saw, and then remember the blur of a handsome guy.

" Oh. well thanks..."

" Austin. And you are? " he replied simply.

" Tori." she gave a smile away.

They stand kind of awkward moment, finally Tori spoke " I guess we should get to class."

" I guess we should." Austin agreed.

They began to walk to class, which apparently was only two doors away. When Tori opened the door, everybody stop their singing and stare.

" Tori and your little friend" Austin was kind of poking through " can have a seat"said the chorus teacher, Ms. Raye

Tori come into the classroom as Austin did as well.

" So who is this boy, Tori?" Ms. Raye asked pleasant.

" Um..."

Austin came in front of her and offer a hand shake to Ms. Raye " It's Austin. Austin Bradley."

went along with the handshaking and offer her hand " Well, Welcome to Hollywood Arts."

Once Tori and Austin took a seat on the stands, they begin to sing, except for Austin who was an hour or two class was finally over and everyone rushed except for Austin and Tori.

" hey, Tori can I ask you something?" he said as he mess with a tip of his shirt.

" yeah?" she rise up from packing her things appearing ready to go.

" Will you like to go on a date with me?"

Tori blushed kind of hard, having a hard time to hide it " Sure, but me and my friends are going on a dinner tonight for the new year."

he shrugged his shoulders " That's cool, we can start there."

Tori smiled and nodded " okay, you could be my date."

" great." he gave away a hollywood smile and a wink at Tori " pick you up at 8."

" Awesome." Tori beamed almost tripping over her foot and left to her next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you-<strong>

**A. Like it.**

**B. Love it.**

**C. or You can't stop smiling so hard.**

**Let me know with a review from you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**MY POV**

It was a starry night as the couple known as Beck and Jade stroll into the restaurant, _Bellissimi fiori_. Beck was wearing a blue collar shirt with black pants as he carried his and his girlfriend jacket, and Jade was sporty a black, spaghetti straps baby dress. They enter in with the atmosphere sweet and buttery, the lovely couple waited in line for awhile.

" You know, we can cancel the reservation for them, and make it just for the two of us." Jade stated to Beck.

" Jade, we're not canceling our reservations."

The line begin to move " C'mon I don't want see all of them now."

" Jade, this was not my plan and besides its nice for us to hang out altogether out of school." the line moved leaving only one couple in front of the him.

" We do hang out together out of school, I just don't want to be at a expensive restaurant where-"

The glass door from behind made it bell to signal customers coming in. A curly brown head boy came in wearing a black suit and black tie as a adorable redhead follow behind him. She was straightening her maroon dress that straps made a V going down the middle.

Once she looked up, she smiled an energetic smile " Jade!Beck! Hey!"

Both of them turned around looking awkward at her but then smiling at the fact its Cat. She ran to them as much her dress could let her and hugged them tightly.

Robbie came behind " Hey."

" Wow, Robbie you don't look half bad for a nerd." said Jade.

Robbie open his mouth, then closed and open it again " thank you."

As the waiter motioned them to their prepared table, the two gentlemen helped their ladies into their seats and sat right next to them.

" So...anything new lately?" Robbie ask cautiously trying to start up a conservation.

Cat spoke from the silence " I'm thinking about changing my hair color."

Everyone head's spun to the cute redhead, she eyed everyone and then laugh " I got you!"

Beck And Robbie face's came out of serious mode and try to laugh about it ,but Jade just shrugged it off.

The bell from the entrance went off again, having all their heads turn having a handsome pianist come waiter upfront gave him a wave toward his friends table.

As he got through, he greeted everyone and sat down along next to Cat.

" So has Tori arrive yet?" he asked simply.

" No." they all said in a mix of no's.

" I thought she went with you." said Robbie.

" I guess not." replied Andre.

Jade sat up from her chair " Ugh! she'd planned this shit, I don't get why the-"

Once more the jingling of the bells, cutting off Jade, giving her a fierce look of what seems to be the tardy Tori. Jade was scooting out of her seat in a minute but stopped by Beck. He stare down at her which could only me in this situation " Sit down now" she obeyed and fixed her dress and hair a bit.

After the commotion was over, all of them spun around seeing Tori with a guy, they never seen around school. They whispered about did anyone know him, where he come from, and occasional why didn't she tell us.

Tori and her date strut down the tables in arms intertwine, the dress Tori wore was sparkling like fireworks.

" hey, you guys!" she happily greet everyone but they just looked at them weirdly then moved on.

" I hope you don't mind but this Austin, who is new at Hollywood Arts." all of them stop staring and went back to normal.

" Hey." they all shouted in their own mix.

" Austin, that's Jade, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Andre." she pointed at them for him to study.

Once she was done introducing,Tori went into a seat next to Andre and Austin did the same sitting right next to Tori. They picked up their menus, remembering its a dinner as well was part of this get together and started to search for something to order.

...

Soon a waitress came by asking for their order " Hi, I'm Sarah, I will be your waitress tonight. Can I take your order?"

Beck answered " Can we have a few minutes?"

" Yes, you can." She winked at him before she went away.

Jade glared at her until she saw her no more and went back to her menu.

" I think I'm going to have to have their cheesy lasagna." said Robbie putting down his menu.

" I think I'll have that too." Said Cat glancing at Robbie.

" Eh, Spaghetti and meatballs." said Andre.

" Why not spaghetti, Jade?" said Beck turning to his girlfriend.

" I think I'll have the salad" said Jade.

Tori made a focus look as she try to choose " Um...Alfredo?"

" I'll have the same too." Austin said to Tori.

Sarah, the waitress, came back for their order " Are you guys ready to order now?"

" Yeah, 2 lasagnas, 2 spaghetti&meatballs, a salad, and 2 alfredos." said Beck. The waitress written down their order and went to tell the chef.

...

Sarah came back with a stack of delicious Italian dishes for them all, she carefully placed them down to right person.

" Alright enjoy!" she smiled and went on.

As they begin to eat, they finally begin to conversate.

" So Austin where you from ?" asked Robbie cutting his lasagna.

" Montana."

" So what talents do you have ?" asked Jade stabbing her salad.

" Uh.. I play some guitar and sing a bit."

" Really?" said Jade sarcastically.

Beck gave her glare which she caught.

" So are you liking Hollywood Arts a bit." Cat asked nicely.

" Yeah."

Everything went quiet except for the music in the background. As a Lady Antellbellum song " Need You Now" ended, a song that hasn't been heard in a long time came on having Cat raised her from her lasagna in her mouth.

" I love this song!" She squealed through her piece of lasagna hanging out her mouth.

Everyone stopped in their eating process and listen to music.

" Isn't that um-"

" Can I have this dance by Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez" Cat squealed again under the strip of lasagna in her mouth.

" Um.. Cat, you got food in your mouth." Robbie gestured with hand.

" oh." She mumbled through and chew up the lasagna hang out of her mouth.

After she devoured her food, she scooted out of her chair and pulled Robbie's arm.

" C'mon,Robbie lets go! " she forcefully pulled him out of his chair and ran to the middle restaurant. Robbie carefully placed his hands on Cat's hip. She'd giggled. She followed by wrapping her arms around his neck blushing hard.

At the table, Jade sighed loudly. Beck turned to her" You wanna dance?"

" Does it look like I want to dance?" she said gazing out without looking Beck.

" All I did was ask." He sighed and slumped into his chair like Jade position herself most of the night. She stopped her gazing and gave a concern look on her face" You wanna dance."

He shrugged " I don't know."

She grasps his hand that was closer to her. He turned to her " Come On."

They got from their seats and stroll to the made up dance floor where Cat and Robbie slowed dance. They found a spot in the middle. Beck gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Jade rested her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on top of her right hand. They begin to sway to the music.

* * *

><p>The song was over, getting both couples to come back to their seats. Once they settled down, their waiter of tonight came back with their bill.<p>

The gang followed their plan as all of them would help pay the bill and tossed the money into the center of the table; Austin put in his share and the tip.

The girls grabbed their purses as the guys grabbed their coats and headed off into the night.

...

They got to their cars from where they were parked and said their goodbyes to each other.


End file.
